Le jour où j'ai rencontré ton petit ami
by moimoiremoi
Summary: OSJames se rend chez les Evans pour les vacancesinvité par sa petite amie ,il tombe alors sous le charme… de Lily.


**Le jour où j'ai rencontré ton petit ami**

Réponse à l'un des défis de Prongs.

James se rend chez les Evans pour les vacances , suite à l'invitation de ceux-ci, et de sa petite amie. Mais, chez eux, en Angleterre, il fait la connaissance de leur autre fille. Il tombe alors sous le charme… de Lily.

Chapitre 1 : Comment j'ai rencontré ton petit ami

Mardi 18 juillet

Non mais c'est quoi cette injustice ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter ne serai-ce qu'une amie pendant les vacances, et elle, elle invite son petit ami !

Et comme sa chambre n'est pas assez grande pour elle et son James chéri, ils prennent ma chambre, avec mon lit ! Quand je pense aux choses qu'ils vont faire dedans, je pense que changer les draps ne sera pas suffisant ! Mais maman est tellement naïve qu'elle pense qu'ils vont dormir avec un mètre entre eux. J'espère que jamais l'idée de fouiller dans mon armoire, derrière ma robe de bal de l'année dernière et sous ma combinaison de ski ne leur prendra jamais, parce que mes journaux intimes des années précédentes sont pleins de détails et de trucs… Bref. Quand je repense à ça. J'en ai des sueurs froides. Mais ces sueurs froides me donnent des bouffées de chaleur.

Une bonne douche froide ne serai pas une mauvaise idée.

Mardi 18 juillet, plus tard

Mon dieu ! Le premier homme à m'avoir vue nue ( à part bien sûr mon père, et tous les gens qui s'attardent sur les photos de moi quand j'étais petite qui se trouvent dans l'entrée, c'est à dire tous les gens qui viennent rendre visite à ma mère), enfin je veux dire nue depuis que j'ai pris des formes, c'est le petit ami de ma sœur.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. J'adore ses muscles.

D'accord, je vais expliquer. Après avoir repensé…, j'ai été dans la salle de bains, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées, et au moment ou j'allai sortir de la douche, la porte c'est ouverte, et James Potter, le petit ami de ma sœur, est entré, avec seulement une serviette autour de sa taille. D'ailleurs, cette serviette est ma préférée, elle toute douce, et puis des fois je m'en sers pour…Bon enfin, quand je l'ai vu, le première chose qu'une fille normale aurait fait, c'est de pousser un de ces cris aigus, et de chasser la mâle de la salle de bains.

Mais pas moi. Je me suis contentée de le regarder, la bouche ouverte. Lui aussi a du être surpris. Il en a lâché sa serviette. Enfin ma serviette.

Je suis si moche que ça ?

Enfin, on est resté comme ça, pendant quelques secondes, et il ne se gênait pas pour me regarder de haut en bas. Je pense que je faisais la même chose. Mais bon, je me suis quand même réveillée, quand j'ai vu que son … que sa …chose commençait à comment dire… regarder le plafond.

Pas très fidèle le petit ami.

Je suis vite partie de la salle de bains, et je me suis habillée pour aller manger. Quand je suis descendue, ma très chère sœur m'a demandé si j'avais vu James. Il avait tellement chaud ( hum on est quand même en Angleterre) qu'il était parti prendre une douche. Je lui ai répondu que je l'avais croisé. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas trop envie de lui dire que je ne m'étais pas gênée pour mater son copain dans son plus simple appareil.

Pendant que je mettais la table, il est descendu. Je peux certifier qu'il est hyper canon. Il l'est encore plus nu, mais habillé, c'est pas mal non plus. Je dirais même vachement pas mal. Il faut que je le décrive parce que, quand il sera marié à Pétunia, il sera nettement plus repoussant.

Il est super grand. Je dirais qu'il va taper pas très loin du mètre 85. C'est bien ça, parce que, comme moi je suis une asperge de 1 mètre 77, je pourrai sortir avec lui sans qu'on se foute de ma gueule dans la rue, parce que je dépasse mon copain. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je songe à sortir un jour avec James Potter ! Bon, continuons. Il a des grands yeux marrons, super sexy, un petit nez retroussé, super sexy, des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, et ça lui donne un air … sexy, il a aussi une petite fossette sur sa joue droite quand il sourit. Et ça, c'est trop sexy.

En fait, le seul mot qui le caractérise c'est sexy. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des tonnes de questions. C'est tout ma mère, ça. Elle se mêle de tout, de absolument tout. La marque de caleçons qu'il achète, le prénom de sa cousine, s'il l'a déjà fait, s'il va prendre ses précaution avec Pétunia. Dans très longtemps, a-t-elle rajouté. Ma mère, son fort, c'est les questions embarrassantes. Bref, après avoir attendu patiemment la fin du dîner, je suis montée dans ma chambre, pour écrire mon journal. Pétunia n'est pas encore passé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. J'entends des pas dans les escaliers. C'est peut être elle.

C'était maman qui voulait savoir si j'étais bien installée dans la vieille chambre. En fait c'est une chambre normale, mais elle me fait un peu peur. Quand j'étais petite, ma sœur m'enfermait dedans quand une de ses amies venait à la maison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles me voient, parce que je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je l'appelle la vieille chambre, parce que tout est vieux dans cette chambre, le lit le papier peint, la table de nuit… Et ça fait peur.

Je suis horrible, je ne mérite pas cette chambre, je devrais dormir dehors. Mon visage est tellement disgracieux que même la chiurgie esthétique ne pourra jamais me sauver. C'est Pétunia qui vient de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Mercredi 19 juillet

Moi qui comptait rester toute la journée dans la vieille chambre, pour essayer de l'arranger un peu, je vais devoir tenir la chandelle à a ma sœur et son (sexy) petit ami. On ne va pas vraiment dans restaurant, où je leur aurai tenu cette fameuse chandelle. De toute façon, maintenant tous les restaurant ont un éclairage artificiel. Dommage. Mon plus grand rêve c'est que le garçon de mes rêves m'emmène dans un restaurant français, et la table serait éclairée juste par quelques bougies. Comme dans les films à l'eau de rose que ma mère et moi on regarde le dimanche soir. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Bref, tout ça pour dire que on ne va pas dans un restaurant follement romantique, mais seulement au Mc Do. J'ai demandé à Nikkie de m'accompagner. J'espère que Pétunia sera sympa cette fois et ne lui fera pas de remarques du genre « Nikkie mais quel drôle de nom » ou « combien tu as payé Lily pour qu'elle soit ton amie ? ». J'ai du être une femme qui a commis tous les pêchés possibles sur cette Terre dans une de mes vies antérieures pour avoir à subir une sœur comme ça ! J'entends la voix cristalline et mélodieuse de ma chère sœur qui me prie très gentiment de descendre.

Mercredi 19 juillet, rentrée de la folle escapade

James Potter est le plus adorable et gentil garçon que j'ai rencontré ! Mais pourquoi sort-il avec une peste comme ma sœur, alors que je suis là, moi ?

Je vais peut être commencer par le commencement. Quand je suis arrivée au Mc Do, accompagnée de ma sœur et son adorable petit ami, Nikkie était déjà là. Elle était assise à une table, qui était déjà occupé par quelqu'un. Mais bon, ce quelqu'un était un mec d'environ 17 ans, et il était super sexy. Un peut comme Orlando Bloom. Mais Orlando Bloom vachement plus musclé. Et puis, quand elle a vu que j'étais arrivé, elle a noté son numéro sur la main d'Orlando, et elle est partie.

Ensuite elle m'a rejointe dans la file droite. Pétunia s'est accidentellement dirigée vers la file gauche quand elle a vu que je me dirigeais vers la droite. Bref quand elle a vu James qui commandait à la caisse (de gauche), elle m'a dit de regarder le beau gosse là bas. Je lui ai dit qu'il était déjà pris par ma sœur. Et la elle s'est mise à hurler que je me foutais de sa gueule, qu'une bombe comme lui ne pouvait pas sortir avec une folle comme ma sœur. Même si je pense la même chose qu'elle, je ne l'ai pas hurlé dans un Mc Do bondé, surtout quand la bombe et la folle passaient à côté de nous.

James l'a regardée avec un grand sourire, mais Pétunia lui a lancé un regard tellement noir que même moi, qui suis habituée à ses regards, j'en ai frémis.

Après avoir mangé, Pétunia voulait absolument aller faire du shopping avec James, mais lui, il préférait y aller avec nous toutes, pour se familiariser avec les anglais. Il y faillit dire anglaises mais Pétunia lui a donné un coup de coude avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Nous ne sommes allés que dans des magasins de vêtements, et à chaque fois, James payait pour elle. En plus d'être beau, il est riche ! C'est vraiment l'homme parfait. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Après m'être acheté une petite jupe noire, j'ai vu le top qui allait avec !

Dos nu, décolleté, noir. Le plus beau dos nu que j'ai vu de ma vie. Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas assez. Mais je l'ai essayé quand même, et au moment où je sortais de la cabine avec, James ( qui attendait que Pétunia aie fini de choisir les jupes qu'elle allait essayer) m'a dit :

Prends le.

Je ne peux pas, je suis fauchée comme les blés.

Alors moi, je te le prends.

Qu'aurait fait une fille normale ? Elle aurait certainement dit merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure. Il faut croire que je ne suis pas normale, parce qu'au lieu de ça, j'ai dit :

Oh James, c'est tellement adorable ! Je t'attends à la caisse !

Quand j'ai mesuré l'impolitesse de mes paroles, je suis devenue très rouge, comme la fois où, en vacances, je me suis trompée de plage et je suis tombée sur une plage de naturistes. Mais lui, il c'est contenté d'un sourire amusé, avec sa petite fossette sexy.

Ce sourire, je l'ai retrouvé le soir même, quand on s'est croisés a la sortie de la salle de bains. Quand je l'ai vu, avec ses cheveux mouillés, son torse humide… Hum j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais pourquoi cet abruti sexy sort-il avec ma sœur ?

J'ai vraiment du mal a dormir ce soir.

Je n'arrête pas de penser a James.

Jeudi 20 juillet

Et voilà. C'était vraiment trop beau.

J'avais un beau gosse a portée de main ( bon ok, techniquement c'est à Pétunia qu'il est), et voilà qu'il retourne chez lui.

Je devrais être contente que Pétunia et lui aient rompu, mais ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Parce que je ne le reverrai jamais. Il est reparti en Amérique. En même temps, je le comprend.

Nous étions tranquillement au restaurant, quand tout à coup, un des serveurs a demandé en mariage une des serveuses. La pauvre fille avait l'air terriblement gênée. En même temps, celui qui l'avait demandé en mariage avait les mains pleines d'assiettes sales qu'il venait de débarrasser.

Mais elle a quand même dit oui (il faut avouer que le serveur était plutôt mignon), et elle a du prendre les assiettes des mains de son bien aimé, puis elles les a posée sur notre table ( il a fait sa demande juste à côté de notre table), pour qu'il puisse lui passer la bague au doigt et l'embrasser.

C'est après ce spectacle que Pétunia s'est manifestée. Elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la demande, et elle avait plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

James…

Oui ?

Quand est-ce qu'on se marie ?

James a était tellement étonné, qu'il est resté immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis il a recraché la gorgée d'eau qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler en face de lui.

C'est à dire en plein dans mon visage.

Et la, ce qu'il a dit, ça a du faire mal à ma sœur.

Ecoute, Pétunia, ce qu'on a vécu, c'était sympa mais…

C'ETAIT sympa ?

Oui, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là.

Samedi 22 juillet

J'ai gardé un de ses tee-shirt. Je l'ai trouvé sous mon lit quand je faisais le ménage dans ma chambre, hier. Comme son James n'était plus là, Pétunia m'a rendu ma chambre, mais j'ai du faire le ménage.

Son tee-shirt est blanc, avec un col en V. C'est un tee-shirt, quoi. Mais celui là, il est un peu spécial, car il sent son odeur. Ca sent pas la transpiration, hein. Ca sent un peu le parfum, et puis un peu la vanille.

Bref, je dors avec depuis hier. Peut-être que je ne laverai jamais pour garder son odeur. Il est parti depuis deux jours et il me manque déjà.

Ce matin, je me suis encore trompée. J'ai fait deux bols de chocolat. J'ai horreur du café et lui aussi. Alors son bol je l'ai vidé dans l'évier. Ca m'a fait bizarre. Comme si en faisant ça, je commençais à l'oublier.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai rien à raconter dans mon journal. Peut-être que depuis qu'il est parti, je ressent comme un grand vide.

Dimanche 23 juillet

J'ai plein de choses à raconter dans mon journal. Peut-être parce que le vide est enfin comblé. Hier soir, alors que j'allai me coucher (avec le tee-shirt de James, et seulement ce tee-shirt), j'ai entendu une voix. Pas des voix dans ma tête comme Jeanne d'Arc, mais une vraie voix, dans ma chambre.

J'ai enfin retrouvé mon tee-shirt.

Je me suis retournée, et je l'ai vu. Il était là, assis sur mon bureau. Avec son sourire et sa petite fossette. Même s'il m'a déjà vue nue, j'ai tiré a fond sur le tee-shirt, pour qu'il m'arrive au genoux.

Et là, il m'a demandé :

Je peux récupérer mon tee-shirt ?

Euh…Tout de suite, là, maintenant ?

Ben, oui. Après je repars chez moi. Sauf si tu me convainc de rester.

Je ne pense pas, que j'ai de bons arguments. Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que Pétunia, je n'ai pas de seins et je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami.

Et puis là, il est descendu de mon bureau, et il s'est approché de moi. Il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de mon visage, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, alors j'ai fermé les yeux.

Mais il ne m'a pas embrassée. Il m'a chuchoté doucement à l'oreille :

Tu es la plus jolie fille de la terre, j'adore ton humour, j'adore tes yeux…Tu me rends fou, Lily.

Et puis là, il m'a embrassée. Je sais pas comment expliquer. C'est comme si avec lui, je savais comment faire. Alors que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avec la langue.

C'est pareil pour après.

Même si je sui… euh non j'étais encore vierge, avec lui, je savais comment faire.

Ouah ! Je suis amoureuse.

Mon premier baiser ( à17 ans, je sais, et alors ?), vient du premier homme que j'ai aimé.

J'espère que c'est lui qui me donnera le dernier, car je n'aurai pas la force de retomber amoureuse.

FIN

Je sais, c'est très rapide…Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci !

Moimoiremoi


End file.
